The Pain Within
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Has Elizabeth bashing! Elizabeth says quite a bit of nasty words to Sebastian and well...goes on from there. lets just say demons have emotions too. I like making Sebastian being the emotional one at times.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Sebastian and Ciel couple; elizabeth bashing. sebastian feels depressed and starts cutting depressed that ciel and elizabeth are to be together.

Then elizabeth says some hurtfull things to him after finding out he's gay.

Chapter 1=Leaving Elizabeth

Sebastian P.O.V

I was cooking chocolate and mint eclaires when Lady Elizabeth came in. "Heard you were a fag. Is it true?" she asked. Bard glanced at me. The servants saw me as family and

had no problem with my sexuality. I knew most would in this time period but I was ok with how I was. "So?" I asked.

"It's desgusting! You're some ill freak and yet you act normal! Can't beleive Ciel keeps you as his butler! You're lucky!" she said laughing. I ran out crying.

Normal P.O.V

Elizabeth turned and was slapped by Mei-Rin. "How dare you! Sebastian-san is like family to us!" Mei-Rin said protectivly. The servants all knew he was a demon now too and knew that it

didn't matter where you came from...family was family. They remembered Pluto well enough to know this one. Elizabeth snorted.

"Should you...a servant...really be slapping a lady?" she asked. "What happened here?" came a voice. "Your maid slapped me!" cried Elizabeth. "Only because she called a gay

freak. Honestly Ciel what the hell do you see in her?" Mei-Rin asked. "You could do better."

Ciel paused. "Did you really, Elizabeth?" he asked. Elizabeth frowned. "Well yes but think about it. It's wrong!" she said. Ciel frowned. "Get out. Our marriage is off." he replied. "I hope you find

someone like you."

Ciel P.O.V

I found Sebastian near a spare room. I chuckled knowing that he had been sneaking cats in because I had allergie attacks near here. "Thought you would hide here." I said, watching Sebastian pet the most well-cared for cat.

"First of all, you can keep one of these guys and only one. Would suggest this one since you look after him the most." I said. "Second, Lizzie and I are no longer together and she won't be bothering you. Want to stay in my room for tonight?"

I asked. I knew how bad gays were treated. They were sometimes sexually assualted and badly hurt. Gay demons...no idea.

Sebastian nodded and made to pick up his cat. "Your friend has to stay. You know how allergic I am of them Sebastian." I said. We headed off to bed then. I smiled watching him. He was so cute. I felt so protective of my butler.

No one gets to hurt him and I will keep him safe forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Finding Out Secrets

Sebastian P.O.V

I made breakfast the next day. I made Ciel's favorite along with his favorite tea, a thank you for standing up for me. I then rubbed my wrists wanting to cut. I sighed knowing that would be bad.

"Sebastian, no. Last time it took forever just for them to heal and I really don't want any to open up." Mei-Rin said.

I had also heard that she slapped Elizabeth and the 2 got into a fight. "You ok Mei-Rin?" I asked. She smiled. "I'm fine. A bit rattled from yesterday's events. You have to remember I'm a sniper and

am used to weilding guns at people! If needed I will blow that bitch's head off!" Mei-Rin said.

Finny laughed at Mei-Rin's use of language. "Such language in this mansion yet elegantly put." Ciel said, smirking. My mouth widened. He smiled. "Don't worry. I'll find a wife. It's just not going to be

someone like that." he said. Finny and Bard broke down laughing at this. The 2 had been dating for awhile so of course Bard had been defensive on gays.

Ciel took a bite out of what I made and stopped. "Your sleeve is wet. Did something happen, Sebastian?" he asked. "Got injured cooking." I answered as Mei-Rin rolled her eyes. "Uh huh because you're good at

getting injuries. What really happened?" he asked. I looked for a way out of telling him. "I order you to tell me." he said.

"I'm a self-harmer." I said. I saw Ciel's eyes widen at this. After breakfast he lead me to his room and took my jacket and shirt off and examed the cuts. "Some of these are deep. Need to be rebandaged. Wait here."

he said.

Ciel P.O.V

I used to cut and knew it was stupid to ask someone "why?" They would just clam up and hate you for that. I bandaged Sebastian up and held my hand out. "Hand them here now." I said. He handed me a bunch of knives and razors

I frowned. Sebastian was lucky he was a demon. Some of these weapons could've killed him. Later I was doing paper work and a knock came at the door.

"Come in. Unless you're being a moron fooling around then go away." I said. Mei-Rin walked in. "I'm no moron, sir. I just wanted to say that you do make Mr. Sebastian happy so don't worry and try not to give him so many orders."

she said. I smiled. "Mei-Rin, I know he's more capable at some tasks than others so I find what he can do. Do you remember what Amid said about balance. Sebastian's balance is different than yours, Finny's and Bard's due to his origins. Most masters

would hit him and mistreat him for being a demon and gay." I said.

"You don't though. You lightly tease him and stuff but that's about it." she said. I chuckled. I usually tease him about his cat obsession but I did look after him. "It's part of why I kept our contract even though Sebastian refused to eat

my soul. Don't know why he refused to on that but still." I said. Mei-Rin smiled. "Don't worry. I'll look after him. I had decided to make sure all of you had a home when I took you in. Remember?" I said.

She nodded. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Married

Ciel P.O.V

Sebastian now roomed with me due to the self-harm. Tanaka and I checked his arms every day. "Doing better. That's great!" Tanaka said. Then he left to

go have whatever kind of tea he usually drank. I sighed.

Sebastian got up and got ready for the day. I noted he made scones and tost for breakfast. I loved his cooking! Hell! I love Sebastian! Honestly I had a

choice when I made my contract between 3 demons. Sebastian, this guy with dark red hair, and this other guy with long black hair that was pulled up. Right when I saw him,

I liked him. I had picked Sebastian knowing he had the softer heart than most.

"Thanks" I said. "Um Bochan why are you ok...with me being gay? I was told you would throw me out for it." I sighed. "More of Elizabeth's bullshit I take

it? I'm bisexual so I am not exactly straight either, Sebastian. Judgeing you would be like doing the same to me."

Then I smirked. "Besides...I like you." I said leaning over and capturing his lips in a kiss.

-A few months later-

Normal P.O.V

Ciel and Sebastian were now married. Ciel wrapped a protective arm around his husband as he held him. He had always known all Sebastian's secrets and the 2 never lied

to one another. They were already close. Sebastian laid his head down on Ciel's shoulder and he smiled holding him. Ciel had promised to keep his butler safe in their vows and meant it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Starts of Happy Life

Ciel P.O.V

Elizabeth came in smileing. "Ciel-kun! Am happy to see you and am sorry for what I said. Now lets get engaged again." she said. I sighed.

I had gotten a letter from my aunt asking why I got rid of Elizabeth's engagement and told her the next note said

"Oh Ciel-san, I'm so sorry for my daughter's horrendous manners! She knows better that. I swear. She went through training with her own mother and I will make sure she apologizes.  
Hope you do find the right one for you. From, Your only aunt"(after madam red died she's the only aunt left)

I laughed at her sarcarsm at the end. "Elizabeth, I'm married and your mother has been writing to me. I know you were just sent here to apologize."

I said. She looked at the wedding ring and then spoke. "What bitch took you from me? Was it Mei-Rin?" I smiled softly.

"Sebastian escort Elizabeth out." I said. My husband nodded and lead her to her carraige.

Sebastian P.O.V

"Sebastian, I just don't want it to be Mei-Rin. Do you know?" Elizabeth asked. I waved her good bye and went back inside. Ciel pulled me into his arms

kissing my lips gently. I wrapped my arms around him as licked and sucked gently on my neck.

"Ceil-kun, I have to make lunch soon." I said. "I'm going into the kitchen with you!" he said. As I was cooking Ciel held me in his arms humming. I sighed.

He also had a mission involving a bunch of people being murdered on the streets. The queen asked for him. I had knowticed almost all the victims were demons and told my husband.

He frowned at this holding my hand tightly.

"I want you to be carefull when coming with me." he said as we got our jackets on. I nodded as he held me close. "I love you, Sebastian." he said. I smiled at him.

"I love you too, Ciel." I replied. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Solving The Case

Ciel P.O.V

We were on that case involving murdered demons. I looked up at my husband's adorable face. I stayed close to him during the whole time and with Grell's help...we found them.

It turned out Elizabeth was the killer. She had seen Sebastian's ring and put 2 and 2 together and blamed my butler and had started this whole killing spree.

"She's on the to-die list. Her behavior becomes her undoing. Do you want to leave her with me?" Grell asked. I smiled knowing Grell could be pretty violent when he wanted to be.

"Make sure she suffers and Grell...I hope you and Will are happy." I said. He was now with Will after finding out who really loved him.

The other reaper kept him in line and cared a lot for him. Grell smiled at this. "Thanks, Ciel-san." he said. We left Elizabeth with Grell knowing how it would end. She had planned to

shoot Sebastian when we were investigating but I stayed close to him protecting him. We got home and pulled him into my arms.

"I love you so much!" I said as we kissed. "Love you too" he said.

The End 


End file.
